unusual love
by i-heart-ice-cream
Summary: After an unexpected event can heidrich find the light in a sea of darkness?  heied kind of near the end


Title: unusual love

Pairing: Heied kind of near the end

Disclaimer: I do not own fma or any of the characters.

NOTE TO PEOPLE: this is a sad story (I think) so if you don't want to

be sad don't read but if are crazy like me please continue!

bon appetite

Every day I would come into the kitchen and the first person to greet

me was my mother and I knew she was not feeling well even though she

always said that she was fine. She was sick... more than sick she was

very ill, my father and me knew that, but she didn't want us to worry

about her. Then one day I walked through the front door, put my school

bag down, and went into the kitchen. That's when it happened. "she

isn't home Alfonse." is all my father said. He was sitting at the

table, not really looking at anything in particular or at me. He told

me she went to the hospital and was in critical care. At first I just

looked at him in disbelief, I think it was because I didn't want to

believe him. It was my mother, the one that told me she was fine and

just smiled this warm, gentle, loving smile. After a few seconds I

couldn't speak. He said "in the hospital" even thinking something like

that. I kept thinking it was some sort of sick twisted joke that he had

made up and she was going to walk down the stairs laughing. The next

morning as I lay in my bed it sort of set in that this wasn't a joke

any more, I knew I had to go to see her, something just seemed right

about the idea. I didn't care that I would be missing school to go see

her, I just had to see that everything was okay and that she would be

fine and it was just a minor thing. To see her smile at me and say

"Alfonse don't worry, everything is going to be fine". After that visit

I knew that it was not a minor thing. After that day, I made time to

see her every day, even if she couldn't see me because she was

unconscious. I would spend hours there visiting her and I usually went

alone. My father never went and I still don't know why, but that all

quickly changed when I came home, put my stuff down, and I saw my

father's face as he was sitting there staring into space with a look on

his face of sheer pain and sorrow. It was like he just lost his best

friend, and I knew that he was hurt- down right broken inside. There

was something wrong with this picture. My father never showed weakness,

and here he was, sitting there with this look in his eye. When he saw

me in the doorway he didn't move from his spot at the empty table, and

I remember him not saying a word, but he didn't have to. His face said

everything. I knew where we were going... to the hospital, and for

once everything was going horribly wrong. We drove there in complete

quiet, not even the radio was playing. He had turned it off, but I had

a feeling it wasn't going to lighten the mood. When we arrived, my

heart sank. I felt like someone had ripped it out with no consideration

of what was happening. We went into the room and I didn't get very far

in before I could tell that she had passed away. I hadn't seen her yet,

so I had hoped I would be wrong for once in my life and that she would

be okay. When I walked over to the bed my, guess had been proven true.

She was dead. How I hate that word 'dead'. It almost mocks your pain

and sadness. As I looked at her body laying there, I knew it would be

hard now. We no longer had her to learn from and talk to... without

her, it was all going to change. We would have to learn to do

everything differently without her in the picture. Shortly after that

day, we held a funeral for her. I didn't go to this, I knew I couldn't

bring myself to... I knew I should go, but that would mean having to

say goodbye to the one person that really understood me, and having to

give up hope of any miracle recovery, and those two things I couldn't

bring myself to do. We had to bury her body on a different day, due to

the frozen ground, but the day of the burial I decided that I was going

to school instead of the burial service. I arrived at school, my mind

completely distracted because of the burial, so I wasn't paying

attention to where I was going and I banged into someone. So, I

apologized to him, and explained that I was distracted because of what

was happening and he understood completely. He was in a similar

situation. His mother had also passed away, except it was when he was a

little kid. He introduced himself to me. "I'm Edward Elric, Ed for

short." he said. He was the one person that day that truly understood

what I was going through, and cared how I felt. Then I knew it was all

going to be all right, and that I was going to get through this hard time

with his help. There was nothing to worry about anymore as long as we

had each other to care for one other, and to love. I will never forget

how I found love when my life seemed to fall apart, and even now I

think my mother, as she looks down from her place in heaven, is smiling

in approval about my decision to date Ed. She always did support that

kind of thing. I know she would be proud of me if she were still alive,

and I believe her and Ed would truly get along and be really close to

each other. That is something I know for sure and hope I am right

about.

bon appetite: WOW... this is what happens when I mix

fanfic with life events you get a really sad story btw for me there was

no happily ever after like in the story, no prince charming pour moi(

if you don't speak french that means for me) p.s I lost an aunt not my

mom


End file.
